Matahari dan Bunga Matahari
by shauntherabbit
Summary: (HATI-HATI SPOILER) Kaulah matahari dan akulah bunganya. Aku akan memerhatikanmu terus, karena hanya kau yang ada di mataku./ Kumpulan drabble/ficlet SaiAka. / Thankies for reading. / Cover by me.
1. Memimpikan Matahari (spoiler!)

**Matahari dan Bunga Matahari**

1: Memimpikan Matahari

.

 _Warning_ : _Spoilers! post canon ending. Character death._ _Quick-pace._ _OOC?_ _Typo(s)?_ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_

 _Disclaimer_ : NDRV3 © Spike Chunsoft, Kodaka (saya lupa nama lengkapnya ...). Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dari sini.

.

Setiap tidurnya akan selalu ditemani oleh sebuah mimpi yang indah sekaligus buruk.

Shuichi masih ingat tangan yang menggenggamnya itu ia genggam balik. Jari-jari mereka bertautan. Kehangatan dari tangan gadis itu benar-benar terasa. Suara lembut yang menyemangati dia, tautan tangan itu semakin erat seraya saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Ruang kelas yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Semuanya ... Seakan ia masih ada ...

Selanjutnya mimpi itu akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Tangan gadis itu menjauh, ia meneriakkan nama Shuichi. Tangan Kaede tidak pernah dapat diraih oleh Shuichi. Matanya tidak akan pernah berhenti melihat perempuan yang ia cintai digantung mati dengan dosa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Hidungnya akan mencium bau darah yang sama seperti waktu itu. Telinganya tidak akan bisa mendengar lagu eksekusi seperti yang dulu. Kulitnya masih dapat merasakan jejak sentuhan tangan Kaede.

"Akamatsu-san ...!" pemuda berambut hitam itu segera bangun dari _futon_ -nya. Keringat dingin memenuhi tubuhnya. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah.

"Mmm ..." suara seperti anak kecil itu terdengar, "Ada apa Saihara? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Himiko sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu seketika merasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan teman sekamarnya, "Ah, ma-maafkan aku, Yumeno-san ..."

"Tidak apa. Kita semua masih mengalami mimpi buruk akan tempat itu ..." komentar Maki sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya, ia menggembungkan pipinya. Teman dekatnya itu tentu selalu memimpikan orang-orang yang telah meninggal karena ...

Permainan saling membunuh.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bertiga, suara jam dinding memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Aku masih mengantuk. Ini masih dini hari," ujar gadis Harukawa tersebut menunjuk ke luar jendela, "sebaiknya kita tidur lagi ..." usai berbicara seperti itu, Maki masuk ke dalam _futon_ dan mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya.

"Hmm ... Yang dikatakan Harukawa benar. Ayo tidur lagi. Selamat tidur ... Hoam ..." Himiko kembali ke _futon_ -nya.

"Ya, selamat tidur ..."

Mata abu-abu itu menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih. Ia ingin tidur untuk bertemu dengannya, di saat bersamaan ia juga tidak ingin kembali tidur agar tidak kehilangan dirinya.

.

 _A/N_ :

Judul diambil dari lagu Flower - Taiyou to Himawari. Matahari itu Kaede dan bunga Matahari yang selalu memerhatikan matahari itu Shuichi. Ouch.

Setting para _survivors_ tinggal bersama itu... Terinspirasi dari fic orang lain, saya lupa tapi siapa /krik.

 _Fic_ pertama di _fandom_ ini, salam kenal ^^ _fic_ ini akan berisi _drabble/ficlet_ saiaka yang saya buat...

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	2. Mengenang Matahari

**Matahari dan Bunga Matahari**

2: Mengenang Matahari

.

 _Warning_ : HPA!AU. _Quick-pace._ _OOC?_ _Typo(s)?_ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_

 _Disclaimer_ : NDRV3 © Spike Chunsoft, Kazutaka Kodaka(? masih mager nyari). Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dari sini.

.

Terkadang Shuichi bertanya di dalam hatinya, apa yang ia telah lakukan selama ini hingga pantas mendapatkan gadis seperti ini. Gadis yang dapat diibaratkan sebagai matahari, yang bersinar dan memberi kehangatan, itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia merasa tidak pantas menjadi laki-laki yang mendampingi seorang Kaede Akamatsu.

(Meski Kaito sering memarahinya karena ia kurang jantan untuk seorang laki-laki.)

Maksudnya, lihatlah Rantarou Amami. Ia sangat handal mengurusi dan memahami perempuan. Mungkin hal tersebut dikarenakan 12 saudara perempuannya. Tetapi, bukankah Akamatsu, maksudnya, Kaede akan lebih bahagia jika bersama Amami?

Pemuda dengan julukan detektif muda itu kembali teringat dengan awal hubungan spesial mereka dimulai. Pada saat kelulusan mereka, Kaede menghampirinya dan meminta kancing kedua seragam sekolah Shuichi. Karena ketidakpekaan pemuda berambut hitam itu, sang pianis mau tidak mau menjabarkan setiap maksudnya.

"Jadi, aku menyukaimu, Saihara-kun."

Shuichi membatu, tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam tanda kelulusan lebih erat, suara meriah mendadak hilang begitu saja. Pemandangan di depannya terlalu indah ... Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang telah berguguran, cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, dan gadis di depannya ... Sangatlah cantik.

"Saihara-kun?" suara Kaede menyadarkan lamunan Shuichi, "Kau tidak apa?"

Shuichi membuka mulutnya dan suara yang ia keluarkan bergetar, "A-apa ini mimpi?"

Kaede, perempuan yang ia sukai sejak lama, memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Itu merupakan salah satu mimpi bagi seorang Shuichi Saihara. Tidak mungkin ia yang pemalu, tidak percaya diri ini disukai oleh gadis pianis itu.

"Hah? Tentu ini adalah kenyataan, Saihara-kun!" gadis itu menjawab dengan suara lembut.

Kejadian itu ditutup dengan Shuichi menganggukkan pelan kepalanya dan berbisik bahwa ia juga menyukai Kaede.

"Shuichi-kun!" suara yang menghiasi hari-harinya itu kembali terdengar.

Yang dipanggil segera tersentak, "Ya, Akamatsu-san?" sebelum ia dimarahi, ia segera meralat, "Ma-maksudku, Kaede ..."

Kaede yang sebelumnya menggembungkan pipinya tersebut kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya, "Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau mau bermain piano bersamaku lagi? Kupikir aku menemukan lagu yang cocok untuk dimainkan bersama."

Shuichi tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "Tentu saja aku mau."

Mungkin ia terlalu banyak berpikir tentang hal tersebut. Mungkin ia telah membiarkan rasa ketidakamanannya mengambil alih. Mungkin yang terbaik untuknya sekarang adalah menganggap bahwa Kaede adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan ke dalam kehidupannya.

.

 _A/N_ :

Sekarang bagian fluff~ Berhubung asupan saiaka sedang menipis, jadi saya buat sendiri... Menunggu September terasa lama.

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	3. Menginginkan Matahari (spoiler!)

**Matahari dan Bunga Matahari**

3: Menginginkan Matahari

.

 _Warning_ : _SPOILERS. Characters death_. _Quick-pace._ _OOC?_ _Typo(s)?_ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_

 _Disclaimer_ : NDRV3 © Spike Chunsoft, Kazutaka Kodaka. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dari sini.

.

Shuichi masih berusaha memejamkan matanya setelah dua malam kehilangannya. Meskipun ia (dan dia) sudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan, pemuda bermarga Saihara itu belum bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan gadis itu.

Gadis itu ada pernah menjadi bagian di dalam dunianya, namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Langit kamar asramanya tidak cukup membantu, bayangan Kaede tergantung muncul lagi. Ia berusaha menjulurkan tangannya sejauh mungkin, seakan berusaha mencapai bayangan tersebut. Ketika tersadar, ia kemudian menarik tangannya kembali.

"Semua sudah berlalu ..." gumamnya.

Setiap malamnya yang baru akan dilalui bersama dengan astronot dan pembunuh bayaran. Seusai latihan malam dengan Kaito dan Maki, Shuichi segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat.

Sedikit rasa tidak enak muncul di hatinya, ia menjalani hari-hari ini tanpa gadis itu di sisinya. Meskipun detektif itu memiliki kawan dekat, ia masih menginginkan kembalinya eksistensi pianis tersebut. Shuichi pada malam ini juga akan mengabaikan rasa sakit di dadanya juga nyeri di perutnya. Ia harus memejamkan matanya.

Tekadnya pudar ketika melihat sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk not nada yang berada di sisi topi hitamnya. Itu membuat... kembali mengingat Kaede. Mengingat pula kebenaran yang hari ini sudah ia tunjukkan.

"Akamatsu-san, aku tahu ini salah. Tapi, aku masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi dan aku... tidak menunjukkan apa itu kebenaran."

Tangan pucat itu menggenggam jepitan perak itu, "Aku masih berharap kau di sini bersamaku, aku masih takut dengan kebenaran yang aku temukan... "

Entah ini sudah hari yang ke berapa. Terkadang pemuda bermarga Saihara tersebut merasa mereka sudah sangat lama berada di dalam Akademi Saishuu itu. Hari-hari buruk itu belum akan berakhir, mungkin saja dapat semakin buruk...

Dan benar.

Dua orang lainnya terbunuh dan seseorang harus dieksekusi.

"Akamatsu-san ... Jika kau berada di sini ..." ia menutup mata berwarna hijau oliv itu.

Sidang kelas hari ini sungguh mengerikan.

Terutama motif dari tersangka.

Korekiyo mengatakan bahwa semua perempuan di sini, kecuali Miu dan Maki, pantas menjadi teman kakaknya. Berarti jika Kaede masih hidup hingga saat ini, ia akan diincar ...

Tidak...

Ia pasti akan terbunuh.

"Kau pasti akan menyarankan dirimu untuk masuk ke dalam sangkar tersebut ..." pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, "Aku berada di sana dan ... melihatmu mati untuk kedua kalinya ..."

Semua kejadian yang ia lihat hari ini, kembali berputar di kepalanya ditambah keberadaan Kaede. Ia menangis hingga tertidur.

Shuichi terkadang masih berharap pagi tidak akan pernah datang. Karena ia harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai detektif karena itu.

"Akamatsu-san, aku tahu ini semua kebenarannya dan kebenaran itu menyakitkan ..."

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memegangi dadanya, rasa sakitnya tidak hilang.

Apakah ini harus ia lakukan?

Teman baiknya marah karena kebenaran yang ada, ternyata kawan besar yang lembut itu yang melakukannya, kejadian itu dipikirkan oleh pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pemimpin kelompok jahat.

Apa ini kebenaran yang dimaksud?

Ia berhasil mengungkapkan kasus yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa yang berada di bawah mesin penekan itu. Ia meragukan dirinya... Tidak setelah melihat teman baiknya dieksekusi, melihat tubuh pemuda usil yang berusaha membantu mereka dengan caranya sendiri itu tidak berbentuk.

"Aku masih takut dan aku masih berharap kau di sini untuk menyemangatiku ... Tapi, sebentar lagi ... adalah yang terakhir ... Berikanlah aku keberanianmu, Akamatsu-san ..."

Di hari di mana semua hal terungkap.

Akamatsu Kaede bukanlah pembunuh, namun, ia mati.

Semua ini?

Jadi semuanya ini bohong?

Semuanya hanya prediksi dari dalang permainan ini?

Apakah itu kebenaran?

Semua ini harus dihentikan, gadis pianis itu pasti tidak menginginkan hal ini berlanjut, bukan begitu...?

Tetapi, pemuda bermarga Saihara itu tetap diizinkan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Karena setelah semua ini, di balik semua yang telah berakhir ini, masih ada kebenaran yang harus ia raih.

Setiap pengorbanan yang ada tidak akan ia lupakan ...

Saihara Shuichi akan terus mengungkap kebenaran.

Ia telah banyak berubah, ia sudah tidak takut lagi untuk mencari kebenaran itu. Ditambah ia memiliki 2 kawan yang akan menemaninya. Tetapi, sampai sekarang pun ia masih menginginkan Akamatsu Kaede di sisinya.

.

 _A/N_ :

Disarankan membacanya sambil mendengarkan TRUSTRICK - i wish you were here. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari sana.

Happy wedding, Sayaka Kanda!

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


	4. Menjaga Matahari

**Matahari dan Bunga Matahari**

4: Menjaga Matahari

.

 _Warnings_ : _Quick-pace. OOC?Typo(s)?_ _Quick typing as usual. Lack of description?_ _Post!Prison mode. Not couple._

 _Disclaimer_ : NDRV3 © Spike Chunsoft, Kazutaka Kodaka. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materi dari sini.

.

.

Hari ini Shuuichi sudah membuat janji untuk mendatangi kediaman Akamatsu. Ia masih giat untuk belajar piano di bawah bimbingan siswa yang menyandang gelar _super high school pianist_ itu. Detektif itu tengah menunggu respon setelah ia menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Saihara-kun. Uhuk!" Akhirnya pintu kediaman Akamatsu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang Akamatsu Kaede dengan piyama ungu muda dan masker menutup hidung dan wajahnya, "Aku lupa mengabarimu bahwa kau tidak perlu dating hari ini dikarenakan aku sakit," gumam gadis itu.

"A-Akamatsu-san! Seharusnya kalau begitu kau tidak perlu membukakanku pintu. Cukup kembali istirahat!" seru Shuuichi panik.

Suara tawa lemah terdengar di telinga Shuuichi, "Hahaha, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa-" secara tiba-tiba, gadis berambut pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendarat tepat di pundak sang detektif muda tersebut.

"A-Akamatsu-san!" Wajah pemuda cantik itu ikut memerah, tetapi yang paling penting saat ini adalah … Temperatur gadis itu panas sekali. Dengan perlahan, Shuuichi membantu Kaede berjalan masuk untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu, "Di mana keluargamu?" tanyanya saat mendapati kediaman itu sunyi senyap.

Kaede membalasnya dengan lemah, "Ah, mereka ada urusan jadi pergi. Mungkin besok akan kembali."

Besok?!

Berarti selama ia sakit … Tidak ada yang mengurus ketua kelas 79 ini?!

Pemuda bermarga Saihara tersebut dengan sigap menawarkan bantuan, "A-apa kau sudah makan?! Aku dapat membuatkanmu bubur ..."

"Terima kasih banyak, Saihara-kun. Aku sudah makan kok."

"Atau kubuatkan teh?"

Kaede menjawab dengan gelengan. Hm, berarti Kaede masih dapat melakukan hal-hal umum … Apa ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk gadis itu? Pemuda itu merasa dilema, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan temannya yang sakit sendirian. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, tapi itu artinya … Mereka hanya berdua...

 _Apa yang kaupikirkan Shuuichi?!_

"Akamatsu-san, kau beristirahatlah. Aku tetap akan meminjam dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat."

Mata beriris ungu itu menatapnya lekat dan akhirnya itu menggangguk pelan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shuuichi datang dengan dua gelas teh susu madu hangat di tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Saihara-kun. Aku jadi merepotkanmu," ujar Kaede sambal menerima gelas hangat tersebut.

Pemuda bermarga Saihara tersebut menggeleng, bahkan yang ia lakukan ini tidak sebanding dengan perlakuan Kaede selama kehidupan sekolahnya. Kemudian ia kembali bersuara, "Aku akan menemanimu hari ini. Jika aku mengabari pamanku, aku yakin pamanku akan mengerti."

Pianis tersebut menatapnya kaget, pemuda cantik tersebut kemudian tersadar, "Eh, a-aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibir kaede, "Aku percaya pada Saihara-kun," senyum lembut tidak lenyap dari wajahnya.

Detektif itu menghela nafasnya lega, "Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Akamatsu-san sendirian ..." lirih Shuuichi yang memutuskan untuk duduk di seberang Kaede.

Suhu tubuh Kaede jelas meningkat, "Eh... Sa-Saihara-kun, ng, aku tahu kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak bermaksud lain, tetapi, kalimat itu ..."

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Hari itu Kaede sangat berterima kasih kepada Shuuichi yang rela untuk menjaganya seharian.

.

.

 _A/N_ :

Di FTE ke 5, Kaede serius ngajakin Shuuichi ke rumahnya haha. Mereka teman baik. _Baik sekali_. /dzig. Ditulis saat saya sakit dan tak bisa bangkit lagi(?!)

 _Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
